


A Warrior's Shame

by katambrosius



Series: Omovember 2017 [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Pee, omovember, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Omovember Day 19Erik, the Hero of Kvatch, has a shy bladder, and can't relieve himself while with the Blades.  He has to make the trek back to Bruma with an achingly full bladder.





	A Warrior's Shame

Erik cursed under his breath as he trudged along the snow covered path to Bruma. He pulled his coat tighter around him, hoping to ward off the frozen wind, but it didn’t help much. He winced as a misstep caused him to stumble, and his bladder throbbed harshly in protest. If he could make it just a little further… He just had to get to the gate, climb down a few steps, and he’d be home. 

The Blades had kept him talking and talking and talking, and all he’d wanted to do was rush back to his cosy little house so he could pee in peace. The roads weren’t safe anymore. Bandits and Daedra roamed freely, the guards overwhelmed, and then there were the natural predators. Erik had never felt safe peeing by the roads. He’d done it, when necessity called, but peeing was an intimate action, and exposing himself was not something he was too willing to do.

How nice it would have been to be able to pee at the Cloud Ruler Temple, but it was crammed full, and Erik could hardly pee with that many people around. He’d stood in the courtyard, body slowly freezing, bladder steadily filling, waiting for seemingly every Blade in the place to say farewell, before he’d been able to leave. 

Now his chances of even getting to the city gate dry were slim. 

Erik’s bladder pulsed. He crossed one leg over the other, and his hands pulled his belt away from his tender abdomen. Even if he did make it into the city, people would recognise him. _Talk to him_. The last thing he needed was to wet himself in front of his neighbours. With a distressed moan that turned to a whimper, he shuffled off the road. 

When he was behind a large boulder, mostly concealed from the road, he glanced around nervously and took himself out. The cold air was brutal, but he was too desperate to care. With a great sigh of relief, he let go. The sound was completely covered by the wind, but the snow turned yellow and melted where it was hit by his stream. A small, golden puddle formed, and if Erik’s cheeks weren’t already red from the cold, he was sure they would have heated. 

Shame curled deep in his belly, only held back by a little bit of fear. He hoped the guards had been doing their jobs lately. This road was _supposed_ to be safe. Tucking himself back into the little remaining warmth of his clothes, Erik glanced down at the steaming piss at his feet. It would freeze over soon, and snow would cover it, but for now it was a sign of his weakness. He felt pathetic. Worse, he knew he shouldn’t. He was a warrior, he was the Hero of Kvatch. Pissing by the road was nothing. Erik repeated that in his head as he continued on his way. 

His nice, warm house still called his name.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: peeing in the snow


End file.
